syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael is a warrior archangel, and humanity's protector, in the Extermination War. Although he is the youngest and most impulsive of heaven's archangels, he is considered the greatest of all angels. Unlike his angel brethren, Michael believes that humanity is worth fighting to save. Early in his life, Michael was a ruthless, heartless "sword of God"; a bringer of vengeance and justice who fulfilled his duties sadistically, earning him the title "The Flood."http://www.syfy.com/videos/Dominion/Inside%20Dominion/vid:2803061 At the outbreak of the Extermination War, he left his kind to join the fight against his brother Gabriel and his armies of possessed. As General Reisen’s chief adviser, Michael proved an invaluable ally. Always inscrutable, Michael has watched over Alex Lannon his entire life, but is just now beginning to understand the complexities of having such a close relationship with humans. Personality Michael was a loyal servant of God, and was willing follow all his order, no matter how violent they were. Early in his life, Michael was a vicious archangel, and was known to carry out The Great Flood, which cleansed the earth. Michael still has faith in humanity and believes that they are worthy of redemption. However, after discovering that his own lover, Becca Thorn, was torturing a defenseless Louis and collecting information how to kill his fellow angels, Michael's rage got the better of him and he mindlessly slaughtered both Becca and Vega soldiers before dueling with Alex. Only after being injured and brought back to his senses by Alex did he realize his actions and flee in remorse, having lost his way once more. Early Life After God created Uriel and Raphael, he created Michael and Gabriel. The brothers were created at the same time as twins. Gabriel's voice was the first thing he heard while he was frightened and alone in darkness. In the early ages, humans began to worship angels instead of God. Because of this, God ordered Michael to wipe out humans because if their sins. Michael happily carried out his order and slaughtered every man, woman, and child. Before he could finish his job, Gabriel and Uriel stopped him, letting humanity survive. Michael was beaten by his siblings, and left crippled. Before dying from thirst he was saved by a child whom he had been about to kill prior to his siblings' arrival. The boy, who said he remembered that Michael had slain his parents, saved his life, because "it was the right thing to do." Michael saw now that God didn't want him to kill the humans, but it was a test. Michael was the only angel to acknowledge humanity's worth and fight on their side. During his time on earth, Michael met Jeep Hanson and his pregnant girlfriend Charlie. Charlie was killed by angels but Michael was able to save her newborn son, Alex Lannon, the Chosen One. Michael watched over Alex throughout his life. When he was abandoned by Jeep at Vega, Michael formed the Archangel Corps of the Vega military and made sure Alex joined so he could keep watch over him. ''Dominion'' Season 1 Michael resides in Vega, making a home at the Stratosphere. He looks over Vega and is the city's defender. He is introduced into the series after feeling guilty and ashamed after having an orgie, which included his lover, Senator Becca Thorn. However, Michael wished to stop as he fears creating a hybrid. He is immediately called away as one of his soldiers, Alex Lannen, was caught breaking one of Vega's rules. He flies away from Becca to interrogate Alex and serve out his punishment for breaking the rules. Though Alex broke the rule, which would result in him being purged down to V-0, Michael spares him from the fate, only to have him be lashed three times. After carrying out the punishment, Michael is meditating when he gets a surprise night visit from his old friend, Jeep. The two discuss where Jeep has been the past fifteen years, learning about Gabriel's new army. They also discuss Alex, who Michael praises as being good, but rebellious. After Jeep's request to see Alex, Michael brings Alex to Jeep where he watches a tense reunion between father and son. Michael takes Jeep to the council to inform the others that Gabriel's army is bigger and now includes a more powerful angel group known as the Powers. Michael and Jeep announce that they will inform the people who the Chosen One is, but when challenged, Michael informs them to have faith. At the Jubilee, angels attack and Michael manages to kill one and nearly defeats Furiad, a Power until an explosion at the power plant throws both angels in disarray. Michael returns to the group to learn that Jeep was murdered and that Alex inherited his new divine destiny. Michael bows and announces to everyone in the room that Alex is the baby he saved years ago and is now under his protection. That night, Michael informs Alex that he never left Alex alone. He always watched over him and took measured steps to protect and train Alex. Michael requests to see Alex's tattoos. He informs Alex what he needs to do and then questions Alex about the tattoos. Alex lies to Michael about his ability to read them. The next day, Michael meets with his brother, Gabriel to discuss the upcoming war. Gabriel tries to convince Michael to join his side, to leave the humans to die. Michael, however, refuses. Gabriel threatens to kill Michael, but his elder brother overpowers him. Gabriel, knowing he cannot beat Michael nor kill him, flies away after hinting that he knows about the Chosen One. Michael immediately goes to Alex to warn him. Alex tells him to leave him alone, but Michael kidnaps him to discuss the matter. Alex, upset over the burden and the lies, tells Michael that he sees the angel as an enemy. Michael reminds Alex that he is not, but Alex retorts that it didn't feel like that when Michael whipped him. The Archangel ensures that those days are gone, but Alex tells Michael the truth about the tattoos. Alex leaves Michael, warning him to stay away. Michael visits General Riesen to get advice on how to connect with Alex. But, the General is troubled over his daughter's announcement to not marry William and refusing to accept her role in society. Michael pressure the General as he informs the General of how Alex's decisions affect not just himself, but everyone on the planet. The General, however, says he cannot help Michael. Michael and Alex become closer as the Season progresses, eventually sharing a bond similar to that of a father and son. However, when Michael discovers his lover Becca has been experimenting and dissecting his fellow angels he goes into a fit of rage and strangles her to death. He then goes on to kill 3 soldiers and flies into the night sky, leaving Alex to go to Gabriel and the humans of Vega to stand alone against his brother. Powers & Abilities Michael is ranked as among the highest of celestial beings, second only to God. He is presumably the greatest of the archangels, and possesses powers and skills that far surpass that of lower angels. *'Manifestation' - As an archangel, the highest class of angel, Michael is able to manifest a body while on Earth, and has no need to possess a human body. * Immortality - Michael is over four thousand years old and possesses the appearance of an attractive young man in his prime. He was present in the Babylonian desert in 1900 BC and retains the same appearance as he did then. * Superhuman Strength - Michael is immensely strong compared to humans and can lift weights far beyond the limits of human strength. He can single handedly suspend humans off the ground and snap their necks with little effort. Early in his life, Michael slaughtered grown men and women with ease. He casually overpowers and slaughters Vega soldiers with ease and in brutal manners. * [[Claws|'Claws']] - Michael can manifest claws to attack his opponents. * [[Wings|'Wings']] - Michael possesses a set of enormous feathery wings that unfurl from his upper back. **'Flight' - Michael is able to manifest his wings and fly. **'Wing Shields' - They provide him with shielding from gunfire. **'Wing' Blades - His feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh and dismember his opponents. *'Fighting' - As a trained warrior of God, Michael is a skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes and a steady hand. He is known for slaughtering mankind almost to extinction during the Great Flood. *'Heightened Senses' - As an archangel, Michael is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and every heart beat. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' - As an archangel, Michael can be hurt, and even killed by this angelic metal. *'Mass Explosions' - The senate of Vega were confident that large explosions could kill archangels. * Electricity '- Electricity can shock Michael and knock him unconscious. *'Higher Angels - Other higher angels can harm and even kill Michael as shown by when Gabriel and Uriel almost killed him after the Flood and when Furiad stabbed him with an empyrean blade. References Category:Archangel Category:Angel